paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki
Wanna get started here? Just sign up for an account to see what is happening. Enjoy! Today's Date / / Welcome to the Wiki! Here you can make your own fan made stories, art, and more of the PAW Patrol! Dont let your dreams be dreams.png|Write Stories and Songs! |Be Creative!|linktext=Draw pictures with your fellow users! Capture.PNG|Contribute Pc welcome to the team by pokemonluvergirl2-d7xgfna.png|Team Up!|linktext=Pair up and make stories together! If you are a new person to the wiki, look at the links below to see what you can and can't do, and other important links! Wiki Rules - These are the rules of the wiki. Remember to follow them and you won't have any problem on your quest with the PAW Patrol Pups! - Create your first story on the wiki! Don't want to do you story alone? Go into chat and ask to collaborate with someone! Someone there would love to collaborate with you! Need help? Ask someone in chat! They'll be happy to give you some pointers! We hope this helps you get on track to make stories, and enjoying being here at the wiki! We hope to see you making stories, and in chat, with everyone else here at the wiki! Don't forget to join our Live! Chat. Please read our Chat Guidelines before joining it. Wiki Moderators and Admins - This is the list of Chat Moderators and Admins on the wiki. Just yelp for help, and they'll be on their way! I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Give my pup-pad a ring here Tundrathesnowpup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Tundra! Caring for all critters! Give my pup-pad a ring here Purple Paw Prints :) :) is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as PPP No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case! Give my pup-pad a ring here SmokythePolicePup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Eco! "No other sweets can beat my treats!" Give my pup-pad a ring here PitbullLover is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Mackenzie! "Let's make some sparks!" Give my pup-pad a ring here DJ.RJ.Centurion is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as RJ! "No bad guy gets the best of me!" Give my pup-pad a ring here Chase787 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Chase! Moderators and Admins All these rules MUST be followed 1. Rude and hateful comments will be deleted. Don't just comment "this character sucks" or "this is horrible", it will be taken down immediately. 2. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying (unless it's your own) and please try to keep violence and abuse to a minimum with all characters. 3. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board, this means no making multiple edits at once just to gain badges. (like adding categories one at a time in order to gain a "edited page 5 times!" badge. Please try to add categories all at one time.) 4. Abusive, bullying, and rude behavior is not tolerated here. We do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments will be taken down immediately. 5. No selling or promoting objects for money. Adoptables are acceptable with draw to adopts but commissions and such are mostly for art websites such as Deviantart and instagram. Please do not promote any products or other websites as well 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories in places they don't belong (Example: placing a "Character" category on a story), posting multiple blogs/pages within seconds/minutes of each other, etc., 7. Mind your own work. Do not edit pages that do not belong to you!!! Always ask for the user's permission to edit their pages or to use their OC's. Ask the users before '''creating a story using their character. '''DO NOT ask permission and then immediately make the story or add their character to your pages anyways without even waiting for consent of the other user. 8. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features, please do not use a pagebox or template that was made for a specific person or a character, please ask first if you'd like to use the box or 9. Don't ask to be a moderator or admin. we admins will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins. 10. Do not copy text from websites or other people's character pages/stories. Anything that is found to be copied and pasted is plagiarism and will be asked to be changed. If not changed within a certain time frame or arguing ensues, the content will be removed from the page by the admins. 11. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "confirming" a shipping pair. If the pups are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. This is considered spam and will be removed by admins 12. ART THEFT IS NOT TOLERATED. Do not trace or copy other people's art. Any art that looks suspicious will be deleted if not labelled and credited properly. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption of your image. If the piece was gift art/art trade/a commission from another user, please write their username down in the description! This counts with avatar makers and flash games as well. Basically, any post that you did not draw yourself must give the name of the artist/source of where it came from. 13. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. 14. Please be considerate about wall messages. Do not just randomly jump into someone's conversation or roleplay. It would be nice to ask "hey can I say something?" and then wait and see if they let you into the conversation. Exceptions to this rule are for mods and admins or for regular users trying to help a user answer a question. You must be 100% positive you know the answer though, please leave it for the admins if you're not sure. 15. Do not overly ask for art requests. The artists are people too and don't constantly like being badgered for artwork. They're not art dispensers and will let people know if they ARE taking requests- but do not ask, especially if they make it clear on their pages. 16: All users must be at least 13 due to federal law. This counts for ALL Community Wikia policy, not just our fandom wikia. Any users that are proven under-aged should be reported to admins and will be blocked until their 13th birthday comes around, in which they will be allowed back onto the website. 17: Do not go multiple places trying to discuss your block. If you have been blocked, it is for a reason. If it's a mistake, feel free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching different wikias and especially not Facebook for the admins. 18. Don't claim main characters from other shows as your own oc. Basing a character off someone you like in a show is fine, but don't just steal the character. If it's a background character with no development, feel free to use the picture and give them a new little backstory, but don't take characters like Simba and post them to the wikia along with pictures from the movie and try to claim him as your oc. In addition, do not use other people's pets as characters! If it is your own pet, or a friend's pet, then that is completely okay as long as you connect them into the PAW Patrol universe and give them a completely new backstory and personality and how they would fit inside the PP world Do not just making a page to show off the pet. This includes celebrity animals such as Lil Bub, Grumpy cat, Gone with the Snow Dogs, ETC. Gain influence from the character, but do not just straight up steal pictures of the pet and captions about them from their websites and instagrams. 19. No making sock accounts. These accounts will be permanently blocked. You are only allowed to have one account unless you are an admin or have permission from an admin in case an older account was lost. 20. No advertising on this wiki. This includes linking people to your own fanon wikis, stories, and OCs. You will get a warning from the admins or content mods and if it is done continuously, you will be punished by the admins. You can ask people if they want to see your character, but please do not go on different pages or wall messages linking a certain thing asking people to check it out. Depending on the terms and severity of the rules that are broken- there is a strike system in place. Exceptions to this system: If a user is spamming pages/comments continuously without stopping; a short, immediate block will be put in place to stop the spamming and a warning will be put upon their walls- but the block will be lengthened if the user breaks the rules again after that. More serious rulebreaking such as harassment and sockpuppeting will receive immediate blocks STRIKES *Strike One-Given their first warning X *Strike Two- Second warning- let them know if they break the rule a third time, they're blocked XX *Strike Three-Last strike, you're out. Block time determined by what they've done XXX. Please follow the rules and remember when you are going to do something bad, Admins have their ways of knowing when something is amiss In the dark of night, In the light of day. We the PAW Patrol Will serve Adventure Bay. You got It! From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger near, Just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help! Another job well done! (You must agree to this) '' Alisha in uniform.jpg| By MidnightCollies Mer Mindy~!.jpg| By MidnightCollies Fletcher and Smoky~.jpg| By MidnightCollies Med by fuzzypuppies.jpg| By MidnightCollies Sunset_laptop_pic_(2).png| By SunnyPuppy45 Sunset_But_it_has_a_color_fail.jpeg| By SunnyPuppy45 Noon_(Wolf-dog).jpeg| By SunnyPuppy45 River.png| By Puppylove5 Cliff,_Lani_and_Sora.png| By Puppylove5 Storm!.png| By Puppylove5 Blind_date.png| By Puppylove5 Cody_in_uniform.png| By Puppylove5 Kendall.jpg| By MidnightCollies Tbrays30_request.png| By 258raindrop CoralXMaui.png| By 258raindrop Merpuppies2.png| By 258raindrop Daniel.png| By 258raindrop Rudolph&Zeus.png| By 258raindrop New_to_the_family.png| By 258raindrop AngelAndMindy.jpg| By MidnightCollies IceeAndMindy.jpg| By MidnightCollies All Grown Pup!.jpg| By MidnightCollies IMG 20150119 164642.jpg| By JackalFox99 IMG 20141126 184455.jpg| By JackalFox99 IMG 20140927 082110.jpg| By JackalFox99 Cliff.png| By Puppylove5 Spencer, Geyser and Miracle~.png| By Puppylove5 Sport!!.png| By Puppylove5 Icee and Angel.png| By Puppylove5 Alexa.png| By Puppylove5 IMG 0004.jpg| By SunnyPuppy45 Akitaandtatiana.jpg|By Confetii The Party Pup Screenshot 2015-03-31 at 6.49.43 AM.png|By Koho2001-2 Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.44.23 PM.png|By Koho2001-2 Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.43.37 PM.png|By Koho2001-2 Luna screenshot for CorgiPupsareLife~.jpg| By SunnyPuppy45 Lovies.png| By Puppylove5 Paw patrol theme song logo.png '' __FORCETOC__